


Rock on George one time for Ringo

by MsFahrenheit143



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Accidental wetting, Classic Rock, Pee, Urination, Urine, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:54:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24766525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFahrenheit143/pseuds/MsFahrenheit143
Summary: Ringo needs the loo while recording but Brian won't let him go
Kudos: 4





	Rock on George one time for Ringo

"Come on Bri, I really need to wee." Ringo pouted while trying to open the door. 

"No Ringo, you guys are already behind on the recording, no one is leaving the recording booth until Honey Don't is done." 

"Please Brian." 

"No Ringo, now get your bottom back to your bloody drums." 

"Ugh, fine." 

Brian smirked as Ringo walked back over to his drum set. His bladder begging for relief. If Brian would only let him go to the loo he could satisfy his bladder's needs. 

"Don't worry Ringo, this song's not that long, Brian's a huge jerk." George whispered to Ringo before he say down. 

"I know George, I think I can make it until the end of the song." 

Ringo sat down and picked up his drumsticks. 

"Ok, 1, 2, 3, go." John announced before they started playing. This was their 5th time playing this song. The other time either George messed up on his solo or Ringo would miss a line. 

Ringo tried his best to not mess up this time. He needed to pee so bad so bad. He didn't think he could make it until the end of the song. 

He wiggled around in his seat, hopping it wouldn't ruin the drumming. 

Brian didn't care if Ringo had to go. They have been at the studio all day and only managed to record 2 songs. They've been slacking and Brian was tired of it. 

Ringo's bladder was on fire but he tried not to let it show. He could feel a gush on urine leave his bladder, dampening his underwear. But he held on with every mussel in his body. 

It wasn't until close to the end when he said "Rock on George one time for Ringo" when he could feel his bladder giving up. 

In the middle of the bassist's solo Ringo's bladder started relaxing. He tried everything to stop weeing but nothing stopped the stream. 

He felt disgusted. It was going every where. It was soaking his crotch. It went underneath him, wetting his bum. A puddle was forming on the stool beneath him, dripping onto the floor. 

And there he was, sitting in a warm, disgusting puddle on wee waiting for the song to be over so he could clean himself up.

George finished his solo and Ringo continued singing. 

The other 3 could smell the horrid smell of urine and tired not to gag. 

Paul gave Brian the evil eye through the glass window. He knew this wasn't Ringo's fault, this was Brian's fault for not letting him use the loo. The other two were also mad at Brian. 

Brian knew why they were acting weird, it was because he didn't open the door for Ringo to let him take a leak. He was hit with a wave if guilt. He felt real bad for making Ringo pee himself. 

The song was finally over and Brian opened the door. Ringo threw down his drumsticks and ran out to the bathroom. 

John, Paul, and George put down their guitar and walked out. 

"Brian you swine, why didn't let Ringo use the loo." John snapped. 

"You guys needed to get the song done, you guys were slacking." 

"Well now he has pissed himself, good job Brian." 

George threw a towel to Brian. 

"Stop hanging about Bri, clean it up." 

Brian sighed and walking into the recording booth. 

The 3 men walked over to the bathroom and George knocked on the door. 

"Richie, you alright?" 

"G-go away George." 

They could tell by the way Ringo sounded that he had been crying. 

"Richie, it's ok, we're not mad at you, we're mad at Brian." 

"I-I should've held it, I'm such a baby." 

"You're not a baby Rings, we all have accidents sometimes, want me to drive you home?" 

"But the seats." 

"I can clean the seats Richie, just come out and I'll bring you home." 

Ringo walked out and wiped a tear from his eye. 

"Don't worry about the mess, Brian's cleaning it up." Paul said. 

"Shit." 

"He deserves to clean it Ringo, he wouldn't let you go the loo he cleans it up." John commented. 

"Ok." 

"Let's go Ringo, bye guys."

"Bye Geo, bye Rings. "

"See you guys tomorrow."


End file.
